


Trump x Cruz 2: More Passion, More Politics

by microwaveslayer



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: GOP convention (setting), M/M, Please do yourself a favour and do not read this, Satire, Sloppy Cheeto-man-Zodiac-Killer makeouts, badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Trump-kun and Cruz-chan make America great again? Maybe with the power of love they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump x Cruz 2: More Passion, More Politics

“Trump-kun?”  
Trump turned like the protagonist of an anime. An orange, male lead of an anime.  
“What are you doing here Cruz-chan?”  
Ted Cruz blushed like anime girls blush: heavily. He looked away. “I-it’s not like I even wanted to be here!”  
“But . . . aren’t you supposed to endorse me?”  
“I don’t know Trump-kun. Ever since Bernie-sama endorsed Clinton-chan, I don’t think we can win this one.”  
“But we have the Congress,” Trump-kun said, pouting in that way anime boys do.  
“But the gays made fun of your foundation,” Cruz-chan said, looking away. “And they control the government now. They posted their agenda to the White House tumblr.”  
And Trump-kun took Cruz-chan’s hands in his own Cheeto-fingers. “Let’s make America great again, Cruz-chan.”  
And Cruz-chan looked up, blinking as his old man politician tiddies bounced in time with the blinking. “O-okay. I believe you, but don’t screw this up, baka!”  
And they made out passionately. For hours. The GOP convention was ultimately cancelled from the passionate Cheeto-man-Zodiac-Killer sloppy makeouts.

The End?


End file.
